Surface mount luminaires include light fixtures that are installed on mounting surfaces, such as, a ceiling, a wall, etc. Typically, the surface mount luminaires include enclosures that are disposed behind the mounting surface to house one or more electrical components associated with the surface mount light fixtures. Conventional enclosures include expensive recessed cans in which both the electrical components and the surface mount light fixture are recess mounted. Other conventional enclosures include junction boxes (herein ‘j-boxes’) that are configured to house the electrical components associated with the surface mount light fixtures. The j-boxes provide an alternative to the expensive recessed cans. However, the j-boxes are progressively getting smaller in size. Finding mounting space for the electrical components is becoming more and more problematic with the reduction in the size of the enclosures and an increase in the quantity of electronics that are packed into surface mount light fixtures. Further, the enclosures that house the electrical components are to be protected from environmental factors, such as moisture, water, etc., to prevent any damage to and/or to prolong an operational life of the surface mount luminaire.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.